


Nothing

by BleachProductions



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions





	Nothing

Swoogie entered his local Starbucks and felt a gentle breeze against his face. He took a deep breath and walked inside. He accidentally tripped another guy walking by. "I'm so sorry!",said Swoogie. The guy got up and Swoogie looked into his mocha eyes. "What's your name?". "Swoogie, how about you?". "Zander is the name.". Swoogie was completely lost and gently touched Zander's butt. "Ummmm", said Zander. "I'm so sorry!", said Swoogie. "No it's ok, I kind of liked it.", said Zander. Swoogie blushed. "Here's my number.", said Zander. "Call me if you want a good time.". Swoogie had almost fainted. (Later that day). Swoogie grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was such a boring night. Then he remembered. He grabbed his phone and dialed Zander's number. They talked for a while and Zander started driving there. Swoogie heard a knock on the door. He opened and saw Zander at the front. Quickly, Swoogie grabbed Zander's hand and ran to his room with him. Swoogie slammed the door. He turned around and saw Zander taking off his shirt. Swoogie had gotten a hard log. Swoogie then took off his shirt and pants. So did Zander. Swoogie touched Zander's back but gently stared sliding down until he felt a bump. He started squeezing gently. Zander moaned quietly. "Do you like it like this, or like this!". Swoogie squeezed Zander's butt harder. Zander moaned loudly. Then Swoogie bent down and went in front of Zander's lance. Swoogie pulled down his boxers. Then Swoogie grabbed it and started sucking it. He felt elixir coming down his throat. "Faster!", yelled Zander. Swoogie went faster and faster. After a few minutes, Zander bent down on the bed. Swoogie pulled down his boxers and put his log somewhere interesting. "That's where I poop from!", said Zander. "Not for now!", said Swoogie. "HARDER!", said Zander. Swoogie did it harder and faster then ever. He felt the elixir going down Zander's poop place. Swoogie quickly opened his eyes. He started panting. It was all a dream. He got ready and went to Starbucks. He opened the door amd felt a gentle breeze against his face.


End file.
